Kamen Rider Fate
by burnzilla
Summary: Fate, a word that drives people to what is considered their destiny. A man will discover what fate has in store for him through this adventure of Faith. Let's see where fate will lead our hero in Kamen Rider Fate!


Kamen Rider Fate

Episode 1: Where will my fate take me?

In what appears to be a tomb in ancient ruin where a man who will rule destiny has awoken

A man that was asleep has awoken

?: "Where am I and why do I feel like I just got smoked alive? Ugg my head."

? clutches their head as the pain gets worse, they double over in pain realizing they don't know who they are or anything for that matter

?: "Ok I woke up in what appears to be a tomb with no way out, so let me think... wait do I even have clothes on?"

? pats himself all over and finds that he is in a toga with a phoenix medal on it and noticed the tail feathers of the Phoenix were arrows as he does this he hears stone grinding on stone as he looks he sees a person in an archaeologists uniform

Archeologist: "Boss! We found something you might want to see!"

Boss: "Ok let me see it."

As the big boss walked in, he saw the man

Boss: "Who the hell are you! Simon! Why is there a man in a toga here in a hidden tomb in the middle of nowhere?"

Simon: "I don't know boss! All I know is that I moved a stone panel and boom, there was this guy in a toga"

The dig boss starts to briskly walk to ? with anger on his face

Boss: " Do you know who I AM!"

?: "...No"

The dig boss shocked that he didn't know how HE was

Boss: "I am the world famous archeologist Riku Hitsu and who are you?"

?: " I don't know. I can't remember anything all I know is that I woke up here and I am wearing a toga."

Riku: "Are you lying to me?"

?: "No, I am not I have no memory of anything or how I even got here."

Riku thinking that this man might know some secrets of this place: "All right then, will you help us explore this place and after that, we will bring you to base camp and send you on your way."

?: "Ok first it feels weird being the only one without a name. So any ideas on a name for me for the meantime?"

Simon and Riku think about this for a moment then Simon has an idea

Simon: "Shaido for the time being."

?: "ok, Shaido sounds good. Shaido it is!"

Shaido: "Ok now let's look around now that is settled."

As they looked around they found a lever with the phoenix symbol with a string of text saying The hero that will rise again in fifty thousand years from the grave shall wear his armor once again for the dark beast shall walk again behind this seal is the armor and blade of the hero of fate.

Simon: His face lights up with intrigue "Whoa let see what this thing does!"

As he pulled the lever, a sword fell from the ceiling, nearly hitting Simon if not for Shaido catching it

Shaido: "You should really be more careful."

Simon looking at the sharp blade: "o-o-o-o-Ok how did you do that?"

Shaido taking the blade and look it as if it was familiar: "...I don't know actually. I acted on instinct and grabbed it. It feels familiar in a way as if I had welded it before."

Simon: "Ok if that is so, can you finish pulling the lever?"

Shaido: "Ok, just stand back in case of anything happens."

As Shaido pulled the lever, a wall started to descend into the floor and revealed a stockpile of gold and a suit of armor that looks like it was made of mirrors as the group of men walked in there, the suit of armor started to speak

Armor: "Halt, this is the vault of the hero of fate! stand back, intruders!"

Shaido readied his blade prepared to strike the talking suit of armor

Armor: "Are you challenging me to a dual?"

Shaido: "No! I am just trying to be ready if you attack us!"

Armor: "Ah, you're just getting in a defensive position. Well then don't be alarmed! I'm assuming you three are simply looking for a way out?"

Riku: "Why yes we are! May you show us a way out and can we get a piece of gold for our trouble?" Riku thinking to himself "Not the weirdest thing I've seen but is high up there."

Riku tries the best he could to stay calm in the situation despite the strange suit of armor talking

Armor: "I will guide you all out of here but for a piece of gold, I request for a dual from your swordsmen and he must hit me three times once for each of you but two things will happen once the duel starts. If I hit him he loses memory and if I win the duel three times, you get no gold and I keep his sword."

Shaido: " Ok then lose-lose situation then. So I have nothing to lose! I accept your challenge!"

A black mist shrouded the area giving an aura of despair and two red streaks that appeared to be eyes.

?: Oh my! The Hero of Fate has revived! This is wonderful! This means my time is coming once more!"

Shaido felt a sharp pain as the mist finished the sentence. The pain felt as if someone put hot boiling iron on his brain and as if it was to stir up past memories. He doubled over in pain.

Shaido: in anguish "hhgg what is this pain! Why now! What is going on!?"

It appeared that the mist was talking

Mist: laughing "Oh my! This is just rich! The hero has no memory of his life or powers. You are just a shadow of your old self."

The pain in Shaido's head grew tenfold as if someone was casting his brain in gold. He was on the brink of backing out and the suit of armor knew this

Armor: "Stop you fiendish mist! Why are you doing this to an innocent person!"

The mist's gaze turned to the suit of armor

Mist: with a trace of joy "Oh now, I know how I am going to have fun."

The mist condensed itself into a more humanoid form looking like a knight wearing all black armor with a dragon-shaped helmet and sharp purple gauntlets that were glowing with the faceplate down

Knight: "Now you will become my soldier tin man!"

The knight plunges his gauntlet into the suit of armor abdomen. The armor starts to crack and reshape itself into a monster that looks like a metal bug mixed with shards of a mirror

Knight: "Now rise my soldier. I am Fafnir, your new master and I command you to attack him without mercy and make sure he bleeds!"

Armor: distorted "Yes master..."

Fafnir: "I'll take my leave, don't fail me."

Fafnir turns back into mist and vanishes. The monster suit of armor goes on the attack and punches Shaido in the gut multiple times and then throws him through a wall. Shaido started to cough up blood after the assault he went and with the taste of blood still in his mouth, he picks up the blade that was beside him and charged at the monster swinging at the beast's head and was blocked by the beast's own blade which seem to look like a mirror copy of his own blade

Shaido: on the brink of passing out "Ugh! How did that happen just now? How did it draw its blade so fast?"

Simon: a mix of joy and fear " I don't know! It just appeared in its hand and it blocked you"

Shaido: losing concession "I feel like I am going to die..."

Shaido takes one last look at the monster before everything turns to black. All he starts seeing a red arrow like marking appear as if it were to guide him. He steps on the marking on the ground and as if it took over his body, he charges across the arrow and draws his sword as he was charging. He ducks down and swings his blade at the void and he felt it hit something hard as the hit rang out. He opened his eyes and saw that he struck the monster in the gut and the blade was cutting into the beast an inch deep as if he done it thousands of times. He spun around and slashed the beasts back.

Beast: "Ugh! How have you suddenly? How can you manage to hit me and dodge my attacks?"

Shaido: Looks with shock "I don't know but I don't care at all honestly. All I know is that Fate is going to guide me to kick your butt!"

Beast: "Your insolence and pride are going to be your downfall! For I am Famor, Beast of Mirrors and Armor! I will smite you in the name of Lord Fafnir!"

Simon: flipping through pages of a notebook " I know I have the legend in here somewhere!"

Shaido: still dodging and striking at precise moments "What legend?"

Simon: "The Legend of a Hero of Fate! The legend says that the hero could in a sense change the fate of those under him! According to the legend, he could grant himself one wish but only at his final hour due to the item that he used to change fates restrictions on his powers. It is unknown if he was real or just a myth."

Farmor: "The legend is true because I served under the hero till under his last breath! He cursed Lord Fafnir to be stuck between the World of Fate and Earth. Only parts of my lord's powers can come through."

Shaido: One eye starts glowing red " So that wasn't Fafnir's full power? Good god, I might have cracked under the pressure!"

One of the arrow markings on the ground leads to a slit in the roof in the middle of an intricate carving of a dragon with the slit right over where the heart should be. Trusting in his instincts, he stepped on the beginning of the mark and the feeling of his body being taken over washed over him and began running on the arrow and jumped at the same moment Farmor swung at him still using the same momentum and used his opponent's blade as a point to jump again and stabbed his blade into the slit and turned it as if it were a key. When he did it, he heard the turning of gears that have not to be used in centuries. The grinding and dropping of heavy stone slabs as he dropped down to the ground, kicking Farmor in the face in the process and bolted to where he heard the noise and saw a grand staircase up to the ceiling leading to what appeared to be a royal throne room with crimson banners that had the phoenix logo that was on his toga. At the end of the room was a pedestal that held a rusty blade with what appeared to be a card in front of it. No longer having a weapon, Shaido rushed to the sword and lunged at the rusty blade pulling it out of the pedestal and grabbing the card. As soon as the blade was in his hands, it glowed bright gold and the blade changed to a short sword with a red arrow, a light blue hilt, and a red dial that said **[Stand By]** and with the same feeling as when he stepped on one of the arrows, his right eye glowed gold. he turned the dial as Farmor appeared in front of him and the arrow on the dial said henshing

The Blade: "Awaken your Fate!"

Shaido slashed the card that had "0 the fool" on it through the gap on the side of the hilt

Shaido: "Henshin!"

Thrusting the blade skywards, blue and silver threads gathered around him as he pressed the button on the hilt

The Blade: a tune similar tune to Taddle Fantasy plays "Gather your Courage! Oh Hero! Kamen Rider Fate!"

The threads unravel and revealed where Shaido was standing was a person in a spandex-like suit with bits of medieval armor with a belt buckle around his waist that had two buttons with one saying "Link" and the other saying "Henshin On" and was green. The figure pressed the green button and slides in his card.

Shaido(Fate): "Time to decide your fate!"

The Episode Ends

Next episode: "My Fate will take me to the Future!"


End file.
